Arms Of An Angel (Dreamer Reader x Angel Kai x Angel Lloyd
by xMelina
Summary: You are a dreamer, trapped in a dream that you must escape by the end of the month or you'll be trapped forever. You must find your suitable 'boy' who is an angel waiting to help you leave. But what if you fall in love with two? (Lloyd and Kai :3) What if you can't leave without them? Will you leave or stay? Rated T for my paranoia and minor language
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start the story there are somethings I want to say:**

**(Y/N) means your name**

**(e/c) means your eye color**

**(h/c) means your hair color**

**(h/l) means hair length**

**INFO:**

**You are a dreamer, trapped in a dream that you must escape by the end of the month or you'll be trapped forever. You must find your suitable 'boy' who is an angel waiting to help you leave. But what if you fall in love with two? (Lloyd and Kai :3) What if you can't leave without them? Will you leave or stay?**

**So, I hope you all enjoy! **

**-VocaloidAngelx (Harmony)**


	2. Stuck In A Dream

Your eyes shut as the dark crossed over them, you smiled softly as you were swept into dreamland in a matter of seconds. Colors passed you in hurry, your dream was beginning...

You, stood in a small room. Barely light by small torches with half of a flame, an urn of some sorts was laid before you with a glowing torch, five flashes crossed your eyes as you covered them, a noise of if a soft hammer was knocking a nail in gently. You shielded your sight and noticed five- no six doors, that weren't there a second a go. They actually seemed to be the only bright light source in this small room, glowing magnificent colors of Red, Green with yellow glowing trims, Pink, Blue, Black and White shone across the marble floors. You smiled to your 'dream' self and looked around at the colors, You had a strange pull to the red, but also the green and yellow one. You shrugged it off and walked towards the pink door. Your hand gripped the small handle as you began to turn it.

But you didn't...

You stopped slowly and turned again, this times towards the red room, the door had opened with a small squeak. The sound had met your ears and you went into panic mode. Your heart started to beat as you fully moved yourself to look towards the lights that came out of the strange place. You felt compelled to go up and look. Your curiosity was getting the best of you. You peeked around the corner and your eyes widened at what you saw, red sunset danced across the sky with a shimmer of blue still left in it, stars started to slowly appear through the sun, lights crossed on the red leaves on the trees and the light green grass. Your jaw dropped in wonder as you gazed around you.

_This is amazing..._ The thought echoed in your mind as your feet began to move across the ground to explore the new environment, your (e/c) eyes were huge with wonder, even the flowers were red roses. You danced around on the grass before sitting and plucking one, you smiled softly as you raised it to your nose for a smell, the rose scent smelt heavenly to you. You took off the edge of the stem and placed the flower behind your (h/c) hair, just above you're right ear. You gazed up at the sunset, the colors seemed to reach out towards you and lift you into a dance, a song less dance, but a meaningful one. The smile never left your lips, even as the night caved in around. The red sun seemed to stick through the black ink, only becoming a darker shade.

_Am I in Wonderland?_ You ask yourself, the giggle coming out of your mouth. _Or is this just a fantasy? A dream? I don't want it to end... _Your sigh showed sadness, it was true. You didn't want this dream to end, to dissipate into nothingness. Huh, even a tap on the shoulder felt real.

Wait...what?

You turn your head slightly, your (h/c) locks gathering against your face slightly. You seen a glimpse of red, seemed to be clothing to your eyes. You turned fully and let out a small squeak of surprise, a young man, by the age of fifteen-sixteen stood behind you, a bright flash sprouted from his back as..wings? arrived from the blinding color of white. His amber eyes seemed as if they were written with confusion but his face showed otherwise with a scowl. You gulped down a lump in your throat and crawled back a bit.

"I-I'm sorry," You whispered out, your gaze never left his. "I-I should have knocked..." You raised yourself to stand as you continued to watch him. His frown quivered at the edges as if to make a smirk. Your body started to shake a small bit, what if he wants to hurt you?

"Why did you come?" The voice echoes in your mind for seconds before your mouth opened with a stutter.

"I-I'm dreaming, and I s-saw this door." He crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side with a full on smile. He bends down to your level, making you crawl back more. He watches your (e/c) irises, as if to scan your very soul; you shivered lightly and swallowed another lump in your throat. He leans in a bit to study your features, you become very uncomfortable as you continued to stare. He pulls back and smiles that strange smile again.

"Who are you?" He asks, you bit your lip in a response, scrambling to answer the damn question. Your heart raced at the speed of light as you looked around and avoided looking at him. He frowned again and grabbed underneath your chin, making you jump in surprise at the sudden touch, you finally looked at him.

"Uhh, m-my name is (Y/N).." You muttered, he lets go gently and reaches out his hand.

"Kai." You hesitate to take it, but eventually do in a friendly shake. "what happened to you? Like, why are you here in the realms?"

_Realms__? What Realms? _

He put his hands to his hips and waits for you to reply. Your eyebrow was up in confusion as you moved yourself in a circle, looking around the 'realm'. He sighed before asking you again.

"Realms," He says, your attention slowly drags back to him, "You, somehow appeared in my realm via Dream Travel." Confusion crossed in your eyes. Dream Travel?

"What's that?" The words leave before you could stop them, he sits down next to you.

"It was invented ages ago, no one knows how but the Green Angel somehow created it. It makes mortal's, like yourself, travel into the fantasy realms. The only way to escape is to find your true love and get him/her to guide you back home through the Portal Of Time and your love connection." Your eyes were as wide as teacups as you listened.

_So, I'm in a fantasy? An actually dream? No, this can't be real...your just imagining things... WAKE UP (Y/N)! WAKE UP!_

You begin to slap your forehead hard, Kai jumps back in alarm as you mentally hit yourself. He reaches out and grabs your arm.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"This is a dream! I need to wake up!"

"Stop it! This is a dream! But it's also reality!" You turned your attention back to him. "(Y/N), I'm afraid you're stuck here for a Moon Month."


	3. Explaining

**Thanks for reading the last chapter everyone! :D**

**Reviews**

**Wolf: Well, here is chapter one with chapter two! :D**

**Guest: Thanks! :3**

**Now on with the story!**

**I don't own Ninjago or its characters :3**

* * *

"(Y/N), I'm afraid your stuck here for a Moon Month." Your eyes widened, slightly brimmed with crystal tears.

"I-I can't go home?" The words barely left your mouth it seemed, a whisper/squeak was the only sound, Kai nods, a sad look written across his features.

_Is he just faking sympathy? Does he think I'm pathetic cause I can't leave? How will I get home by the way? Where is my home? Is this real?_

"I'm sorry," he says, dragging the thoughts clear out of your mind. You smiled a bit, the edges slowly quivering, one of the tears fell, landing on a rose petal by your foot. The drop shined on the delicate piece of nature before dissolving and soaking one side of it. Kai watches you as you gaze around your surroundings, taking in the view again. But with less excitement and thrill. Thoughts ran through his head it looked, his puzzled face, confused eyes...

Those eyes...

You lifted your head and locked yours with his, the amber irises seemed to sparkle, shining a bit across his face...

You shook yourself and blushed, then turned your head again. Something about this boy set you on edge, gave you shivers...but in a good way?

"So," A voice whispers into your ear, causing you to jump, you turn and place your attention to him. "have you met the other realms?" Your eyebrow goes up in confusion as you shake your head slowly, this was a full world? There's more of these places? Kai smirks, "Well, before you do, I better warn you about some."

"Okay..."

"First off, Nya. She's my sis, resides in the pink door, her Angelic Element is Illusion, also, she's a secret samurai from the older times. If you piss her off...Just don't okay?" You nodded, blinking your (e/c) eyes and making mental notes each time he spoke. Just one question...

"Err...what kind is her realm?" Kai flashes you another (cute XP) confused face again, you figure you better explain more. "Um, like the scenery?"

"Oh, well, her realm is all purple, red, blue and pink, except for images of things that seem to be there but aren't."

"Okay, and the others?"

"Next is Jay, Lightning Angel, his realm is dangerous." He mutters in a warning tone before continuing. "Everything is a dark blue, until light flashes out of nowhere. Dodge those." You nod again. "Jay is also pretty annoying, smart, handy with tools...but really annoying." A couple of giggles come through a small smile as you listen.

"Who's next?" You questioned, Kai smiles back before clapping his hands softly.

"Cole, Cole is all earth in the realm. Be careful though, you might fall off of a cliff, the ground is circular. Like some of the realms; but his is smaller so its easier to fall off. And remember...Never, ever, eat any of his cooking unless you want to live your life." Your eyes widened again.

"It's poisonous!?"

"It killed a Realm Bird..."

"Wow..."

"Exactly." He laughs a bit before clearing his throat. "Zane, Ice Angel. Realm is a large winter wonderland, skating lake, frost covered foods, snowy paths..You get the jest." You smiled, that realm doesn't sound so bad...actually really nice... "Again, be careful here..the ice is sometimes thin, you could fall in and easily drown or freeze to death." The smile fades and turns to a frown.

_Remind me not to go skating there..._Your mind says, you smiled a little before bringing yourself back to reality.

"And the green...?" Kai smirks again, a faint chuckle escapes as he takes a breath.

"Lloyd, Light and Elements Master. This kid is a bit of a pervert, Smart and a video game addict/comic nerd. His realm is lit up, more than any of ours. And pretty much everything is green..." He shrugs, your (h/c) hair swayed as you shifted yourself into a more comfortable sitting position, your eyes drifting towards the hallway with the other doors. You seemed to be drawn to Lloyd's as well. Something about him and Kai must be special...What could it mean?

"Uh, Kai?" Your words snake out of your lips, Kai's head raises itself from looking down, a rose in his hand with some of the petals taken off.

"Yeah?"

"Could I, maybe...go visit the others?" Your gaze was still fixed on the hallway, you heard his clothing shuffle a bit as you waited for his response. What if he said no? It could be dangerous...but you're getting curious...You sighed, you knew it was going to be rejected and you'd have to wait until he could come with you...

"What's stopping you?" That was unexpected, your smile grew as you turn to face him. Your (e/c) eyes sparkled before locking back onto his, you both give each other a polite nod before you stand.

"I would like to gather some information," You start as he stands to face you. "Like, on how to leave.." He blinks a few times before stepping closer.

"I could have told you that..." You bite down on your lip, he steps even closer, your faces practically touching. Your feet backed themselves away from the Angelic boy, who grabs your wrist.

"Just know," He leans into your ear and mutters. "trust no one, but time show this to know two." You feel the grip on your wrist end as a bright light surrounds you, causing your hands to lift and cover your face, wind covers you like a blanket before the flash evaporates. You revealed the (e/c) irises behind your arms. Your (h/c) hair blows behind you as you look for the boy, but you met with no one. You turn around in search of the handsome teen, but see no one;

_Where is he?_

You continued to look for several seconds before letting out another sigh and facing the hallway, which seemed to have more light than usual. You hold your breath as you walk forward, looking at the bright colors as the door behind you slams. You jump forward in fright and squeak in surprise before another light crowds your vision. You blinked for a few moments before being able to view what was in front of you, the pink door had opened.

_Do I go?_

Your thought disappeared as yet another opened with a White flash, and another with Blue, and another that's Black. You stare at the door, the Green door and wait for it to unlock itself.

But it never does...


	4. Authors Note

**Okay, the last chapter is updated with the full entry...with DRAMA! XD **

**Just wanted to tell you all :3**

**-Harmony**


	5. HIATUS

I can't be on for awhile now...

I'm really upset right now...my bird just died...which is driving me into extreme depression...

I have a ton of homework...

...

I'm sorry...

-xMelina


End file.
